


Their First Date

by RoyalFunky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFunky/pseuds/RoyalFunky





	Their First Date

Liam and Danielle, the newest and hottest couple on the X Factor set, were on their first ‘date’. Or as much of a date as they were actually allowed, due to the fact that Liam needed to be kept safe from vicious girls, i.e his fans. Which landed them on the sofa in the most private living room one could find in the X Factor house. So far, the evening had gone well. But, getting close to 10 pm, the house curfew for the under 18s, his ‘bedtime’ as termed by Danielle, he could feel the effects of the night’s… refreshments. Namely his drinking habits. He had been drinking a little more than normal to make it look to Danielle that he was okay, and disguised his kidney problems well. But with weak kidneys, came a weak bladder, and his, currently, was full. But he couldn’t leave! That would be rude and un-gentleman-like. As the third movie drew to a close, he was so, so close to the ‘I’ll be back in a second, sweetheart…’ when Danielle swore she’d seen him rub his eyes like a little boy. He denied it furiously. Of course he hadn’t! Or he hoped not, anyway…

Quarter to ten, and Liam was physically wriggling on the sofa. He was fuller than he had ever been, and just a second ago, he felt a leak. His bladder had overflowed, down into his cock. Danielle had been cold, and thrown a blanket over them both, and Liam eventually slipped his hand into his sweats, pressing a finger to his burning, aching slit, a tantalizing, teasing, burning hot dribble tickling his sensitive pee tube. Five minutes later, his control slipped a little more. A two second dribble burst forth, and Danielle, decided at that moment, to massage his sore foot. He froze. His feet were so ticklish. And her nails, they tickled his toes. She looked at him with a wry smile. “Someone’s ticklish…” she giggled. He shook his head, just as she put her wriggling fingers into his ribcage, which made him shriek with laughter, momentarily forgetting his predicament, but as soon as a spurt burst forth from his tortured bladder, he stopped. “No, Dani, please! Please stop! I need…” he felt a full stream burst forth. “Dani, I need a wee! And ahhh…” he felt the puddle grow beneath him as his cheeks grew red. She looked away until he started to sniffle. “I’m sorry, Li…” she murmured, pulling him close. “Want me to take care of it?” He nodded. She, being strong from dancing, pulled him into her arms. She packed a little suitcase for him, and told the security guard, before sneaking him out, and into her car. The only thing he was bothered about was getting pee on her upholstered seats, but she waved him off. She stopped by a 24hour supermarket, and bought a list of items:  
\- 1 bag of extra thick nappies, super absorbent  
\- 2 dummies, extra thick teats  
\- A baby’s bottle  
\- Baby powder  
\- Baby wipes  
\- Nappy rash lotion  
He was half asleep in the car by the time she got into it, and when she got to her house, she took his bags into her bedroom, and the bag from the supermarket, and finally carried him upstairs, and lay him on the bed. She gently stripped him, being careful of his wet thighs, and threw everything in the washing hamper. “Baby… I know you don’t like accidents, and they’re embarrassing, but I have a little solution, so we don’t have any more wet beds or trousers.” She sat down on the bed next his, as he was painfully aware, naked body, and looked at his face, not his dick or that area. “Nappies.” She said. Liam froze. “No! No, no, no! Please, no, Dani! I’ll be good, I’ll be really good! Just not… those…”

“Liam, sweetheart. You’re not bad. I know you’re not bad. You just need a little bit of help, yeah?” he asked. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, and it stays between you and me when you’re at my house, okay?” she asked, trying not to humiliate him further. She moved down the bed and cleaned him up, before sitting a nappy under his bottom, and taping it in front. He shielded his eyes from her, for they were still leaking tears, and she dressed him in his newly acquired onesie. “Now… How about an ice pack for that sore, twisted ankle, hmm?” she cooed, going into the kitchen and preparing a bottle and pulling an ice pack out, wrapping a tea towel around it before carrying both upstairs. Liam was scared out of his mind. What was she going to do to him? What would be in that bottle? And what would be in the bag she had bought from the supermarket?

Danielle came upstairs and went into her bedroom, wrapping the ice pack around his foot, and shaking the bottle. “Just cow’s milk, sweetheart.” She said, knowing Liam was wary of everything until he got used to it. She teased the nipple of the bottle against his unsure lips, and smiled when he relaxed, just as he tasted the sweet milk. They sat in a companionable silence, punctuated by the loud suckling sounds Liam was making, and when they stopped, because he had finished, she put a dummy in his mouth with a rubber teat. “Time to sleep now or the handlers will have my guts for garters.” She told him, and tucked him under, pulling the duvet up to his chest. “I love you…” She murmured, letting him cuddle up to her as they both fell asleep.

Liam woke up, and found that he had drenched his nappy. How the hell had that happened?, he thought to himself. Danielle had an arm slung over him and was holding him close to her chest. “Morning…” She yawned. “Good nights’ sleep?” she asked. When Liam didn’t answer, she smiled into the warm planes of his toned back. “I suppose that means you’ve done something in your nappy then?” she asked him. He didn’t reply, so she got up, and fetched the supplies, changing him, and passing him some jeans. “I let us sleep as long as we could.” She sighed, and pulled the jeans onto him when he didn’t move. “Come on, Li. We need to get a shift on.” 

When Liam was almost out of the door, he snapped awake and realised that he was going out with a nappy on.  
“Dani, I can’t go out like this!” he whined. Someone would see, or hear or his trousers would fall down or something. Something would go wrong and he would reveal to the whole set that he was wearing a nappy.  
“Liam.” She said, starting off firmly. “No one will see it. You have boxers on underneath your jeans, and I’m around all day.” She said, patting her extra-large handbag. “There will be no need for the toilet, you just wee and then come and find me as quickly as you can, okay?” she asked. Liam gulped. She expected him to pee himself all day? No! He’d rather hold it. So that’s what he resolved to do. And he was doing so well until dinner time, limiting his fluid intake, his food intake, and while he was serving himself from the catering trolley, he felt himself flood his nappy. Unexpectedly. Just like that. He ate his food in his soggy and soaked nappy, no point in letting it go cold, before going to find Danielle. She was chatting with a few of her friends, who all drifted off the second Liam came up to her. 

“Come on then, sweetheart. Let’s find somewhere more private. My car perhaps? The windows are mirrored.” She said, dragging him by the hand into a shady side street where everyone parked. No one hung out here. It stank, and he was relieved to get into the car, where Danielle’s strong perfume clouded over them. It didn’t take her long to clean him and put him back together into his jeans.  
“I should be alright till tonight now. Dinner at your place, did you say?” he asked. Danielle cooked some seriously good food that made his mouth water and made him miss home just as he thought about it. She pinched his cheeks.  
“Of course. Although you have to be back by ten pm. You have to be back by bedtime.” She said. “Unless you can get another night out, right?” She asked hopefully. Liam nodded.  
“I’ll try, yeah?” He asked, as he floated back into the crowd of rehearsing performers, and she smiled wistfully. That was Liam. Always trying things out for other people.

Later on that night, Liam was rubbing his full stomach after a particularly satisfying mushroom stroganoff. And Danielle cooked with alcohol, so it was really rich. He tried not to belch, he really did, but after the first one, Danielle put him over her shoulder and burped him properly, before bringing him to rest on her lap, where he fell into a doze. He had got his night off, and as they sat there, Liam with his bottle in his mouth and Danielle clutching his dummy in her free hand, he knew. He just knew, that he was going to be covered and looked after.

Fin.


End file.
